


Opposites Attract (BokutoxOC)

by Yuniichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Romance, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuniichan/pseuds/Yuniichan
Summary: This is a Bokuto x Oc love story.Bokuto Kotarou, an energetic ace ,who can influence everyone with his bright personality.Kazumi Fujiwara, a silent student, who dislikes being the center of attention. She's quite smart and observant even though she lacks effort and energy to do something.Despite being a lazy character, she somehow became one of the managers of Fukurodani Boys' Volleyball Club.You can also read this on Wattpad@yunisulovesyou
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS**

**MY OWN CHARACTERS**

**Kazumi Fujiwara**

-a second year student of Fukurodani Gakuen and she's also a manager of the Boys' Volleyball Club.

\- Silent, observant, smart

\- Long black-haired girl with matching black eyes, pale skin

\- She's an otaku and gamer.

**Himeko Fujiwara** \- Mother of Kazumi

 **Hiroshi Fujiwara** \- Father of Kazumi. He is also a close friend of Coah Yamiji

**HAIKYUU CHARACTERS (FUKURODANI BOYS' VOLLEYBALL CLUB MEMBERS)**

**Kotarou Bokuto**

**Keiji Akaashi**

**Tatsuki Washio**

**Yamato Sarukui**

**Akinori Konoha**

**Haruki Komi**

**Wataru Onaga**

**Takeyuki Yamiji**

**Yukie Shirofuku**

**Kaori Suzumeda**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Sorry, if there are wrong grammars and spellings.
> 
> Credits to the owners of the pictures...  
> retrieved from https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Haikyuu!!_Wiki  
> https://revelwallpapers.net/  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

_Saturday, 6:30 am_

**Kazumi Fujiwara’s room**

“KAZUMI WAKE UP!!!”

 _*Bang! bang!*_

Mrs. Fujiwara, who is banging the door of her daughter. She is trying to wake her up because she’s going to be late.

_“Ahrghhh…. So loud…”_

Kazumi grabbed her pillow to cover her ears.

“ _So tired… I just want to sleep…”_ She kept her eyes closed to get more sleep.

“Kazumi, Yamiji-san just called, he’s looking for you! Wait… last night you mentioned that there will be a summer camp”

_“What the hell is she talking about….camp? wait...”_

“SUMMER CAMP!!! Shit… what time is it?” She suddenly jolted up after her mother mentioned the word ‘camp’

She looked at her alarm clock and saw the time.

_“Fuck….I forgot to turn on my alarm...”_

She saw her phone has 50 missed calls and texts.

“Damn it… “

“KAZUMI!!!” her mother kept calling her.

“I’m up !” I respond while standing up.

_“It’s a good thing I didn’t forget to pack my things last night…”_

“Damn this club activities… it always ruined my rest days” Kazumi murmured while preparing herself.

**Kazumi’s POV**

*AFTER 20 MINUTES OF PREPARATION*

“Enjoy the camp Kazumi! Take care” her mother said while giving me my allowance.

_“As if…”_

“Thanks…”

“Say hello to Yamiji for me” her father said to her.

“I’ll be going now...” I said to them before going out to meet the team.

Meanwhile...

**Fukurodani Gakuen**

_7:00 am_

“Heyyyy Akaashi!!! Kazumi-chan is going right? She’s going right????” Bokuto kept on asking Akaashi the same thing.

“She’s a manager…, of course she’s coming Bokuto-san” Akaashi responded calmly even though he’s irritated because of Bokuto’s non-stop question.

“She’s just probably late as always… that’s Kazumi we are talking about” Konoha said

“I bet she overslept again hahaha” Komi said while laughing

“Kazumi-chan!” Bokuto suddenly shouted when he saw a familiar black-haired girl and then immediately run to her.

“Finally… she’s here… Bokuto is starting to irritate me “Kaori said while sighing

“It would be a big problem if Kazumi-chan didn’t show up” Yukie stated

“Yuh , our ace would probably be in his emo mood for this whole camp if she didn’t she come “ Konoha agreed

“Well, I feel sorry for Kazumi though, being the crush of our ace, is probably tiresome especially with her personality” Kaori said while looking at Bokuto who kept on annoying the black-haired girl. Kazumi continues to ignore him and tried her best to stay calm.

"Heyyy Kazumi-chan let’s sit together in the bus” Bokuto said

“No…” she finally responded

“Whyyy??!!!” Bokuto exclaimed

 _“Poor Kazumi…”_ the members of the team all thought the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazumi’s POV**

As expected, I was scolded for being late by Coach Yamiji.

“I’m sorry…”

“Okay, I scolded you enough Kazumi, next time please don’t be late again” the coach said to me before heading inside the bus.

_“I can’t promise that though…”_

“Heyyyy Kazumi-chan, I want to sit beside you!!!” Bokuto approached me again and kept on saying the same thing.

“No.” I told him

“Whyyyy?!”

“Bokuto-senpai please shut up…” I said to him while walking away.

He was about to grab my arm, but Kaori held my arm first.

“Sorry Bokuto, we already planned to sit together right Kazumi-chan ?” she said

_“It’s better to sit with her than this loud guy… my headache is getting worst…“_

I just nodded to her as my response

“What??? Not fair!” Bokuto-sempai said while looking at us.

“Okay… let’s go inside the bus now” Kaori-san said while pulling me with her.

Bokuto pouted while looking at us. I noticed his usual spiky hair is down.

_“What a moody guy…I just can’t understand him…”_

**Akaashi’s POV**

“Akaashiii!!!! Why doesn’t Kazumi-chan want to sit beside me?” Bokuto looked at me with a disappointed face.

“Bokuto-san…, she probably wants to sleep peacefully” I simply answer his question

“She can sleep beside me…she can even use my shoulders…” Bokuto said while pouting

_“She can’t… your too loud…”_

“Why does Kazumi-chan want to sit with others rather than me…? She accepts others’ offer… “

I sighed while looking at the ace’s sad face.

“Somehow, I don’t feel excited anymore in this camp…” Bokuto continued his emo mood

_“This is one of Bokuto’s weaknesses; whenever Kazumi ignores or rejects Bokuto-san, he loses his energy to do something…he lacks motivation…”_

“Bokuto-san…we all knew that you like Kazumi a lot, no one would dare to take her away from you, and besides, you should feel excited because you get to spend this camp with Kazumi… “I said to him

_“I hope that works… “_

Bokuto’s eyes suddenly sparkled and it looks like he regained his energy.

“That’s right!!!! I have more time now to show her my amazing skills… Let’s go Akaashi, I’m so excited to play with others now!” Bokuto hurriedly went inside the bus.

_“I’m glad that works…”_

**Kazumi’s PoV**

We are currently headed to Shinzen Gakuen, where the summer camp is being held.

I silently look outside the window during the ride.

_“How I wish I could spend my days watching anime and playing games… but I can’t right now…”_

“Kazumi… heyy Kazumi-chan…” Kaori called my name

“Ah sorry… what is it?”

“The coach said to hand over the schedule of the matches that you made” Kaori said

I reached out my bag and pulled out a folder with papers on it then I handed it over to Kaori-san.

“Thanks”

_“Being a manager is troublesome…, I really never expect to become one. I just hate to move around that’s why people described me ‘lazy’… well, I don’t really care what people think of me…”_

The atmosphere in the bus is filled with excitement. Of course, the players would be excited for this camp because they get to play volleyball especially the loud ace.

“Karasuno is invited again right??? I want to play with them!!!” Bokuto said while raising his fist

“Yeah... ” Akaashi answered him

“We’ll beat them all Heyy Heyyy Heyy!!!!”

Even though I’m listening to my mp3, I can still hear Bokuto-sempai’s voice.

_“So load…the atmosphere here is really suffocating for me… I just don’t like cheerful environment, I really prefer to be alone where nobody can disturb me… Now that I think of it, I wonder why I chose this club...”_


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK

Kazumi Fujiwara.

That's the name of a new transfer student in the second year class 6.

Her first day, she didn't talk to anyone. She's a loner, so no one dared to approach her. No one bullied her, they just ignore her because she's really hard to get along with. She only talks whenever someone asks her. Surprisingly, she was known as a smart student because despite her being effortless, she managed to get high grades in most subjects.

The girl seems fine, she's satisfied because no one dared to disturb her.  
She hates crowded places, loud people, and being the center of attention. As time passed by, her classmates seem to respect her and got used to her attitude. Everything was perfect for the girl, she expected that her three years will be peaceful like this. That's what she expect to happen, but something came up...

**Kazumi's PoV**

"Kazumi-san... Nishiyo-sensei said that he needs to talk to you about something important in the faculty room" Akaashi, one of my classmate said to me

"Ok..."

"Let's go together, I also need to pass something in the faculty room"

I nodded, then we both headed to the faculty office.

Along the way, someone suddenly shouted Akaashi's name. I flinched because of the loud voice.

"AKAASHII!!! HEYY AKAASHI! It's practice time, let's go to the gym, I want to spike !!! " a guy with a owl-shaped hair and loud voice approached Akaashi

"Bokuto-san, I just need to pass something in the faculty, you can go ahead and warm-up first" Akaashi answered

I looked at them and waited because it will be rude to leave Akaashi behind without saying anything.

_"They must be talking about club activities, he said he wants to spike...its volleyball...practice... Just hearing that word makes me so tired. I really hate to move around that's why my most hated subject is P.E."_

I silently observe them, then the Bokuto loud guy suddenly realized I was there. He stared at me, which makes me uncomfortable. Akaashi noticed that the Bokuto guy is staring at me weirdly.

"Bokuto-san its rude to stare at someone like that, she might mistaken you for a creep"

"Rude?! Creep?! Heyyy Akaashi I'm not like that"

_"He looks more like an idiot to me..."_

"Sorry about that Kazumi-san, this is Bokuto-san, captain of the boys' volleyball club, he's a third year "

"Ahhh so your name is Kazumi, its nice to meet ya!" he said to me while smiling brightly

_"Damn... he's so bright.."_

"It's okay, its nice to meet you too Bokuto-senpai" I bowed

_"I don't like him at all... he's bright and too loud... but he's a third year so I should show some respect"_

"Woahh Akaashi, she called me senpai!!! I like her"

_"WTF is wrong with this guy..."_

"Bokuto-san please shut up... Kazumi-san you should go ahead, Nishiyo-sensei must be waiting for you..."

"Byeee Kazumi-chan!!!" Bokuto-senpai said to me

"Oh okay then I'll go ahead, uhmm bye..." I bowed then left them immediately

_"Finally...that guy is so weird... I should probably avoid him."_

Bokuto's PoV

"Hey Akaashi, is she your classmate?"I asked

"Yes, she is... Why?" Akaashi curiously stared at me

"She's pretty" I told him while smiling

Akaashi looked suprised after I said that

" _She's like Akaashi, who always looks serious and quiet..._ _but_ _she's really pretty though... hmm there's something about her that caught my interest...I wonder what that is..."_

Akaashi saw my facial expression

"Bokuto-san your really creeping me out right now..." He said to me with his usual serious face

"Heyyy Akaashi, I'm not a creep!" I told him

"Bokuto-san you go ahead, I'll follow you after I submit my report..."

"Alright, see you later Akaashi !"

**Inside the Faculty Room**

**Kazumi's** **PoV**

I was now in front of Nishiyo-sensei

"Fujiwara-san, I just want to let you know that you need to join a club by the end of this month"

"Sensei, I don't really want to join a club" I told him

"Every student is required to join a club..."

"Are they still available slots for me?"

"Oh yes, these are the list of the clubs that are still looking for members , sadly, they're quite few so your choices are limited"

He handed me a paper that includes the list of clubs that were still open for recruitment.

_Judo Club_

_Swimming_

_Athletics_

_Boys' Basketball Club_

_Girls' Tennis Club_

_Boys'_ _Volleyball Club_

_Cheerleading_

_Theater Arts_

_Dance Club_

_"WTF..."_

"Sensei... I'm not physically fit, and I don't know how to act... "

"Well, you could join the boys' volleyball club, I heard that they are looking for a manager, all their managers are 3rd years, so the manager spot is still open there"

 _"_ _Boys'_ volleyball? Shit...isn't that Akaashi and that loud senpai's club, oh no...."

"Sensei, can I think about this first"

"Okay, your deadline is still at the end of this month, you still have time, you may go home now"

"Thank you sensei " I bowed

_"Damn it all..."_   
  


  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_*This is still a flashback*_

7:00 pm

**Kazumi’s PoV**

I’m currently playing toram, an rpg game.

_“I should probably start farming energy bottles…”_

_Knock…. Knock_

“Kazumi it’s dinner time” my mother called me out for dinner.

“Okay mom…” I responded.

I closed my phone, and then went to our dining area.

*Dining Area*

“How’s school?” my mother asked me

“It’s okay….but joining a club is required...”

“Oh… then you should join, that would make you busy…” she said

I frowned at the thought of being busy, I didn’t say anything because I don’t have a choice anymore but to find a stupid club that would accept someone like me. I suddenly remembered the list of clubs that have available slot

“ _Damn it…. “_

“Oh, my friend mentioned that he’s a coach of the boys’ volleyball team in your school” my father said as he recalled his recent conversation with his friend.

“Oh…a coach who is it, maybe Kazumi might have heard of him? “My mother ask

“Yamiji Takeyuki, I also heard that his team is currently the top 4 in Tokyo, and they also went to nationals”

_“Volleyball team again… what’s with that club damn it…”_

“Amazing, volleyball that’s an interesting team, so have you met him in school?” my mother turned to me

“No… I don’t go around the school” I said while eating slowly

“Hmm… maybe you should recommend Kazumi to him, she may be lazy but she’s quite smart” my mother said which almost made me choke.

“That’s a good idea, I’ll try to talk to him again”

_“That’s not a good idea at all”_

“Uhmm there’s no need to do that…” I said to them

”Kazumi… why don’t you try using your brain from other things aside from playing your games” my mother reasoned out

“Your mother is right Kazumi…and you should also spend your time socializing” my father added

I didn’t say anything and finished my food quietly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*After eating*

I spend my time playing toram again; I have nothing to do anyway.

After 2 hours of playing, I decide to get ready for bed.

It’s already 10:00 pm

I turned off the light, then layed down

_“club… what club should I choose… maybe being a manager is not bad at all, I should ask sensei if there are other clubs that are still looking for a manager… I don’t really want to join the volleyball club…”_

Bokuto-senpai’s image suddenly appeared in my mind

_“I don’t want to be on the same team as him… no offense… he’s just too bright and loud… totally the opposite of my personality, I don’t hate him at all, its just that I’m not good in socializing with those kind of people…that’s why I always feel uncomfortable around them and tend to avoid them… “_

I decided to end my thoughts there, I should sleep now because I still need to wake up early tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Still a flashback*_

**Fukurodani Gakuen**

_LUNCH BREAK_

Kazumi walked inside the canteen to buy something to drink.

As always, the canteen was crowded, which is the reason why Kazumi don't want to eat there during break time. She always stays inside her classroom because there are only few people in there during break.

She reached the vending machine, and bought strawberry milk. Fun fact about her is that she's addicted to that flavor (like Gintoki from Gintama)

She was about to return back to her classroom when suddenly, someone shouted her name.

**Kazumi's PoV**

I was about to leave the canteen, when suddenly, someone shouted my name with familiarity.

"Kazumi-chan! "

I flinched because I recognized that voice. I hesitated to turn around, but he kept on shouting my name. I also started to feel uncomfortable because the attention of the people in here shifted to me.

"Heyy! Kazumi-chan!"

_"Shit... why the hell is he calling me???"_

I decided to greet him, because he's a third year, it would be rude if I ignore him.

I turned around to face the spiky grey-haired guy, who I just met yesterday.

"oh Bokuto-senpai... hi" I bowed and tried to smile a little. I noticed that he's not alone; he's with a guy with a dirty-blonde hair.

_"I think he's also a third year..."_

"Who is she? " the guy besides Bokuto-senpai asked

"She's akaashi's friend, her name's Kazumi" Bokuto instantly introduces me with a big smile

_"friend??? I'm just his classmate idiot...."_

"Oh then it's nice to meet you Kazumi-chan, I'm Konoha Akinori, a third year" he greeted me

"Nice to meet you too...Konoha-san" I said while bowing down a little.

"No need to be formal, you can just call me a senpai" he said to me

"oka-" I was cutted off by Bokuto –senpai

"No!!! I'm the only you should call that Kazumi-chan" he exclaimed, he looks like a child who don't want to let others borrow his toys.

_"Where did that come from??"_

"Eh.... What the hell is wrong with you" Konoha-san said while looking at Bokuto-senpai's sudden change of mood.

"Well... if feels good when she's calling me that, but I don't like it when she calls others that too...it just doesn't feels right..." he reasoned out while pouting

_**(You can use this video to imagine Bokuto's voice)** _

_"yeah... what the hell is wrong with you? "_

"Please excuse me... I need to go to the faculty room" I said to excuse myself

I really want to get away from them. Bokuto-senpai looked at me with a smile again, he's mood changes again...

_"He's really weird..."_

"See you again Kazumi-chan ! " he said with a bright smile

I bowed then left quickly.

_"Damn.. I hope that I won't see you again..."_


	7. Chapter 7

* _This is still a flashback*_

**Fukuroudani Gakuen**

1:00 pm

Lunch break is over, so everyone went inside their classroom.

*2nd year – Class 6*

"Good afternoon class" our math teacher greeted us as he enters the classroom.

"Good afternoon Masashi-sensei"

"I have some news... classes will end early today because the teachers will have a meeting" sensei said with a smile

"YESSSS" the class cheered

"but... I still have 30 minutes before the class ended, so today we'll have surprise short quiz about our lesson yesterday "he said to us

"Oh no...."

"AHHHH"

"Shit..."

"Class, be quiet... let's get started, so that you could finish the quiz before your early dismissal"

**Kazumi's PoV**

1:30 pm

The class ended, everyone is excited to exit the room as always...

"Hey, I'm not going home yet, we have basketball practice"

"me too... baseball practice"

"oh... tournaments are almost near"

"I hope our school wins a lot "

"Yeah... I bet the boys' volleyball club will go again to national this year"

"Yuh, they always win"

"Bokuto-senpai is really amazing!!!"

I silently fixed my things as they continue to chat about their clubs and how amazing the voys' volleyball club is. I'm on cleaning duty today so I need to stay a little while here.

_"He is indeed amazing, based on his physique, I could tell that he is strong... wait I shouldn't care about that... damn what's wrong with me"_

"Kazumi-san" someone called my name. I turned my head to see Akaashi-san

"Nishiyo-sensei said to hand this to you" he hand me about which is all about clubs information

"Thanks"

"So... any club you are interested in?" he suddenly ask

"Not yet... I'm still checking the clubs..."

"Well...our club is currently looking for manager, if you are interested you can tell me, I'm actually the vice captain there" he said

"Oh okay..."

Akaashi left the room; I sighed while looking at the piece of paper in my hand"

_"I really want to say no...."_

After 15 minutes of cleaning the room, I left immediately so that I can go home because I have nothing to do.

While walking outside, I noticed many students are wearing there sports attire.

I was about to reached the school gate when suddenly, someone shouted my name.... again

"OH AKAASHI, ITS KAZUMI-CHAN"

_"Shit... not again"_

I saw Bokuto-senpai pointing his finger to me, he excitingly approached me with Akaashi while pulling Akaashi's jacket.

_"Why is he always excited to see me?"_

"Please don't pull my jacket Bokuto-san..."

"Heyyy Kazumi-chan, you going home already???" He ask me

I nodded my head as a response

"You don't have any club activities for today? "

"I don't have a club yet... senpai" I told him the truth

"What? You don't have a club? Then you should become one of our managers "Bokuto-senpai suddenly said with a big smile.

_"I shouldn't have said that I didn't have a club, but... Akaashi here, knew that I still don't have a club, so it quite meaningless if I lie"_

"Bokuto-san please don't force her "Akaashi said

"Ehhh... but I want her to become our manager; I'll definitely be more energized to play if she's with us..."

"Let her decide for it..."

"Uhmm... I still haven't decided yet, I want to check the other clubs, so I can't accept your offer Bokuto-senpai" I kindly reject his offer.

Bokuto-senpai looks disappointed because I reject his offer.

"Oh... okay I understand... hmmmm how about watching our practice today???" he suddenly ask me with a bright smile. His mood changes again.

"Bokuto-san...." Akaashi sighed while thinking how to stop Bokuto-senpai

_"Damn it... he's too stubborn...there's no way I'm going to their practice, I need to reject him again..."_

"Sorry senpai, I need to go somewhere today" I said to him

"Bokuto-san let her go... we'll be late for practice" Akaashi reminded Bokuto about their practice

"I see... then see you tomorrow Kazumi-chan..." Bokuto-senpai said with a disappointed look.

I bowed then left immediately

_"Why did I have to see him twice this day? It's a good thing that Akaashi-san was there with him"_

**Bokuto's PoV**

"Heyyy Akaashi... Is it possible Kazumi-chan doesn't like me?" I sigh while still remembering how she refused his offers

"Well... it doesn't look like she hates you..., but It seems like she's trying to avoid you..." Akaashi answered calmly

"What? Isn't that the same??"

"Not at all, isn't it a good thing that she's only trying to avoid you rather than hating you... well she's talking to you, so I think you still have a chance to be close to her"

"You think soooo" my mood suddenly brightens.

"Bokuto-san, why do you like her?" Akaashi asked me

"She's interesting and pretty to me hmm... I just know I like her and I want to be close to her..." I said

"Even though she's my classmate, I don't know very much about her aside from being silent and smart..."

"Does she have some friends?" I asked I'm really curious about Kazumi-chan

"I don't think so, she is always alone, its seems like she has a wall surrounding herself"

"Hmm...now that you said that..., I really want to break that wall" I smiled

"It seems you really do have a crush on her..." Akaashi eyed me with a little smile on his face

"Ohhh I think so too!" I excitingly said

We continue walking; there was a moment of silence.

"Oh... and Akaashi, you should become friends with her too, after all she's your classmate" I said

"Why?"

"So that we can convince her to join our club"

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi only sighed; he can't help but to feel sorry for Kazumi.


	8. Chapter 8

****_*This is still a flashback*_ ** **

6:00 pm

Himeko Fujiwara is cooking in the kitchen, while her husband is busy talking with his friend through his phone.

Hiroshi Fujiwara is actually talking to Coach Yamiji of Fukurodani’s boys’ volleyball team, which is also his long-time friend. They used to be members of a volleyball team during their high school years.

****Phone conversation (the italic part in this conversation is coach Yamiji)** **

“Hey Takeyuki, how’s coaching?”

_“Oh Hiroshi…, the practice just ended now, I could really say my team is strong hahaha”_

“I bet they are… you are the one coaching them hahaha”

_“So… why did you call?”_

“Oh about that… I actually have a daughter in Fukurodani”

_“Your daughter? I haven’t heard of her… what year level is she?”_

“Second year, her name’s Kazumi”

_“Oh that’s why, I’m currently teaching p.e for third years, so is she on a team? Girls’ volleyball club?”_

“Umm no… she don’t have a club yet, she’s not sporty and doesn’t like to do physical activities so she didn’t really want to join any club in the first place”

_“Oh I see… but it is required for students to join a club”_

“Yeah, I’ve heard of that from Kazumi, she’s looking for a club… I want to ask you if there is a position available in your club which doesn’t involve playing sport”

_“Our manager position is still open, she’s welcome to join but it seems like your daughter doesn’t like sports like you do”_

“Yeah haha she’s also not good at socializing , she’s the opposite of me in that matter but she inherited my intellectual abilities hahahha she’s quite smart and good at analyzing, (sigh) though she only used that in playing her online games....”

_“Opposite indeed hahaha”_

“I just thought that she might be a good help to your team despite her laziness and of course, I want her to learn how to socialize with other people too”

_“She’s quite interesting… we do need someone who can analyze strengths and weaknesses of my players so as the other teams we’re going to compete with”_

“Yeah she’s good at that, of course, I taught her the rules of every sport I know but sadly she is not really interested in any of them, she only listens” (sigh)

_“I think joining our team will really help her haha our ace is quite energetic she might be influence by him“_

“I hope so hahaha”

_“Tell her she’s welcome to join in”_

“Thanks Takeyuki, let’s have a drink sometime “

_“Sure”_

The phone conversation ended well for the father of Kazumi but it looks like this will be a trouble for Kazumi, who is trying to avoid the volleyball club because of a certain ace.

Meanwhile…

****Kazumi’s PoV** **

I need to find a club soon but just by looking at this paper, my head is starting to hurt. The paper that Nishiyo-sensei gave me said that the clubs aside from the boys’ volleyball team are looking for players; it seems many applied for their manager position.

_“Why is there no one trying to apply for the boys’ volleyball team… they are considered the best club in Fukurodani because they’ve been playing in the national a lot so whyyy…”_

“It’s possible that they feel pressured in joining that kind of team or there might be a lot of work…” I mumbled

 _“Just thinking that there might be a lot work…”_ my face turned violet out of disgust

“As if I can do that….” I sighed and once again stare at the piece of paper in my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**_*This is still a flashback*_ **

**Fukurodani Gakuen**

Another day of school, some students can’t wait for dismissal time, so that they can spend their time with friends and some of them are excited for their club activities.

Kazumi went to her desk, which is beside the window. She loves her sit, because she can look at the view outside.

**Kazumi’s PoV**

“Morning Kazumi-chan” my classmates greeted me

“Morning…” I greeted back

My classmates are used to my silence, some of them ignore me but I could say that they are all nice.

Akaashi entered the room and sat in his sit which is beside me.

We greeted each other.

“Sorry about yesterday… Bokuto-san is quite stubborn” Akaashi said

“It’s okay… is he always moody? “ I asked him out of curiousity

“Yeah… especially when we have games…he’s mood swings tend to affect his game play” he answered

“Oh… I see”

“But he’s really strong though...., and as his setter my job is to bring the best out of him” he said with determination in his eyes.

_“As expected from the vice captain…”_

“What a great mindset you have…”

“Well I think you should try to watch our pratices, Bokuto-san will probably like that”

“I’ll think about it… but I still don’t get it why he’s acting like that to me…”

Akaashi knew why, but he didn’t answer that because she might completely avoid Bokuto-san, if she knew that Bokuto-san is interested in her.

The class started and as usual, it’s boring... I looked at the view outside the window. Speaking with Akaashi reminds me what happened last night.

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_FLASHBACK (Kazumi’s PoV)_

_We were eating our dinner; my father suddenly started a topic._

_“Oh good news, I managed to talk to Coach Yamiji about Kazumi’s case…”_

_“What did he say?” my mother asked_

_“He said Kazumi’s welcome to join as a manager, he also thinks that she’ll be a great help to the team” my father said with a smile_

_“That’s not a good news at all…” I said in my mind_

_“That’s great honey… you heard that Kazumi, you better accept that offer…” my mother turned her attention to me_

_“I still haven’t decided about that… but I’ll think about it” I replied_

_“Kazumi, this will be great chance to socialize with other people, I heard that the team is quite lively” my father added_

_Bokuto-senpai’s image suddenly appeared in my mind… I sighed knowing that I have no choice but to accept this._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIING_

The class was over; I didn’t even realize that it was now break time.

I planned to talk to Nishiyo-sensei about the club I planned to join after my classes ended.

 _“I guess… I’ll take that offer, I’d rather be a manager, than a player, and I don’t think the other clubs would like someone like me who is uninterested to join their clubs in the first place… it’s better to accept the boys’ volleyball, they are the first one to initiate to welcome me... I only hope I didn’t make the wrong choice”_ I sighed while thinking.

I’ve been spacing out a lot; I didn’t even take down notes on our lecture.

The lunch break was over; students went back to their classrooms. It was announced that our next teacher is absent, so it was our free time

I saw Akaashi sat in his table.

“Akaashi-san… can I borrow your notes in math?” I asked him

“Okay… here” he handed me his notes

“Sensei also said that there will be a quiz tomorrow…” he added he probably noticed that I was not listening during our math class

“Thanks”

I started to copy his notes then after I finished it, I immediately returned it.

“Thanks again”

“No problem” he said to me

After the remaining classes, it’s finally dismissal time.

I fixed my things, and left the room to go to the faculty room.

**Faculty Office**

“Nishiyo-sensei”

“Oh Fujiwara-san, so have you decided?” he asked me

“I think I’ll be joining the boys’ volleyball team…. How do I join?” I asked him, this is actually my first time joining a club or a team, so I have no idea what to do.

“Great choice! You just need to fill-up the club’s membership form” he said to me

“I see…”

_“Akaashi-san is the vice-president, maybe I can ask him tomorrow”_

“I can ask Coach Yamiji the membership form for you so that you can meet the team today” Nishiyo-sensei suggested

“It’s okay sensei, I actually know someone from there, I’ll just ask him tomorrow” I told him, I’m actually not ready to meet the team today, so I’ll just wait for tomorrow.

“Okay”

“Then I’ll go ahead sensei” I bowed, then left the faculty room.

_“I really hope I made the right choice…”_

Meanwhile…

**Boys’ Volleyball Team**

The volleyball team were having a meeting about the schedule of their practice games. When it was almost over…

“Akaashi, do you know the name Fujiwara Kazumi, I believe she’s the same year level as you” Coach Yamiji said which made Bokuto’s ears twitched after he heard the name ‘Kazumi’.

Akaashi was about to answer but Bokuto beat him to it

“KAZUMI-CHAAN? WHAT ABOUT HER COACH” Bokuto suddenly became more active which made the other members curious about the girl that their coach mentioned.

“Eh… you know her…” Coach Yamiji was surprised, he thought that Kazumi doesn’t like socialize with other people especially with someone like Bokuto.

“Coach…Kazumi-san is actually my classmate” Akaashi decided to answer

“Oh yeah… I remember that name, Bokuto introduced her to me in the canteen“ Konoha said

“Heyyy Coach, what about Kazumi???” Bokuto seems to be excited to know anything related to Kazumi

“What’s her relationship with Bokuto?” Komi asked while staring at their ace

“Believe it or not, Bokuto-san likes her” Akaashi stated seriously

Everyone was speechless because of what Akaashi just said

“Ehhhh seriousy? “ 

“What’s wrong with liking someone?” Bokuto suddenly said which made the others shocked because his response made it clear that what Akaashi said was true.

Bokuto is actually admired by a lot of girls and he did like the attention they are giving to him, but never once did Bokuto admitted that he likes a girl so openly.

“Ahem… let me continue, she might become one of our manager as requested by her father, I’m pretty close with her father, and I think she’ll be a great help for this team… though this is still not sure”

“Yes she’ll be our manager, I can’t wait to see her “Bokuto said with a bright smile

“It’s not yet sure Bokuto-san” Akaashi said

“Akaashi, I’ll leave this to you” Bokuto said while patting Akaashi’s shoulder

“Leave what?”

“Convince her, give her a membership form tomorrow” Bokuto said with a determined look.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi sighed

“Idiot…”

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched their ace looks more lively than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**_*This is still a flashback*_ **

**Fukurodani Gakuen**

Today is Friday, as always, everyone is pretty excited, because this is the last day of classes for this week, and they can focus on their club activities more.

Kazumi likes Friday too… because she can spend a lot of time playing games after her school hours, but today is quite different for her.

**Kazumi’s PoV**

I was now in my classroom, staring outside the window beside me, while my classmates are chatting with one another.

“Yess, it’s finally Friday, let’s go to the Karaoke later”

“Sure!”

“I also want to go, but I need to go to our practice”

_“That’s right… today is Friday”_

I used to like Friday, because the next days are my rest days, but today’s Friday is quite different to me.

 _“Today is the day… I’ll join a club…”_ I sighed while laying my head on my desk

Akaashi entered the room and sit down on his chair. He was fixing things, getting ready for the first subject.

I lifted my head to face him.

“Good morning…” Akaashi greeted when he saw I lifted my head.

“Morning…” I responded, and then I remembered that I need to ask about the membership form

“Akaashi-san” I called his name

“Yes?” he asked

“The manager position is still available right?” I asked just to make sure.

He nodded his head as his response

“I want to join… if it’s okay…” I said

“Oh… I see then it’s a good thing I brought the membership form today” he said while smiling a little

He handed me the form.

“You were mentioned by our coach… and Bokuto-san seems to be excited to know that you’ll probably become our manager, so he kept on reminding me last night and earlier to bring a form” Akaashi added with a sigh

_“I don’t really like the sound of that, it’s like he wants to force me to join the club”_

“Oh… is that so, my father said that he’s a friend of the coach” I said

“Yeah he also mentioned that too… by the way, after you fill-up the form, you can meet the club members later”

“Okay…” I sighed

“Don’t worry the people in the cub are nice… and the members were pretty excited to meet you”

There is a worried look painted in my face that’s why Akaashi tried to comfort me

_“Excited to meet me?”_

“Why?” I asked

 _“It’s because they want to meet the girl that Bokuto-san likes… but of course I can’t say that”_ Akaashi said to his mind

“Ah… erm.. well it’s nice to have a new face in the club” Akaashi reasoned out

“Oh I see…” I said, something is suspicious, but I don’t feel like questioning him any further

I filled up the form, while the teacher is not here.

“Here” I passed the form to Akaashi

“Thanks” Akaashi grabbed the form and hid it to his bag

After the school hours, it’s finally dismissal time. Many students excitingly left the room to hang out with their friends and some went to prepare for their practices.

Akaashi and I were fixing out things up before we go to the club.

“Let’s go change first before we go to the gym court” Akaashi said

“Okay”

We were about to leave the room, when suddenly someone shouted our names

“HEYYY KAZUMI-CHAN AKAASHIII “ Bokuto-senpai suddenly popped out of nowhere.

“Bokuto-san please don’t shout in here” Akaashi said

“Kazumi-chan be our manager!!!” Bokuto-senpai said with a big smile

“She’s going to be Bokuto-san… we were about to go the club”

“REALLY???”

“Yes Bokuto-senpai” I said

“YEYYY I’ll get to show off my amazing spike to Kazumi-chan, what are we waiting for let’s go!!!” Bokuto said

“Let’s go together then” Akaashi sighed

After we changed into our sports attire, we immediately went to the gym to meet the club members.

_“This is it… I’m kinda nervous, maybe it’s because I’m going to meet a lot of people”_

As we enter the gym, I saw the members warming up, and the coach is on the side talking to one of the managers of the team.

“Heyyy Heyy Heyyy” Bokuto-senpai said as he entered the gym, which drew the attention to us.

They stopped when they saw a new face. They all looked at me, which really made me uncomfortable

“Is that her?” I heard someone murmured

The coach seems to noticed my presence so he walked to us

“Coach, she’s the new manager” Akaashi said while handing my form, the coach nodded as he accepts the paper.

“Kazumi Fujiwara right?”

“Yes sir” I said

“I’m Yamiji Takeyuki, You can call me coach, after all you’re now a member of this team” he said with a smile

I nodded my head as a response

“You really looked like your father haha, well let’s introduce you to everyone” he said as we went to middle of the gym court where everyone is practicing.

“So we have a new manager, Kazumi introduce yourself” the coach said to me

I looked at everyone; I’m not really sure what to say.

“Ahh… my name is Fujiwara Kazumi, a second year, I’m not good in any type of physical activities…it’s nice to meet you all “I said with calm face while bowing down

I raised my head and I’m quite surprised to see that they all look at me with a smile on their face.

“It’s nice to meet you manager”

“Welcome Kazumi-chan”

“Please take care of us”

I thought that they will think weirdly about me ‘cause I looked like I’m not interested to join this club but I guess I’m mistaken

_“What a weird team…I guess I should have expected this ‘because their captain is Bokuto-senpai”_

They introduced themselves to me

“Washio Tatsuki, third year, my position is middle blocker”

“Sarukui Yamato, third year, my position is wing spiker”

“Hello we meet again Kazumi-chan, I’m gonna introduce myself again, I’m Konoha Akinori, a third year, my position is wing spiker”

“Komi Haruki, a third year also, I’m the libero”

“Onaga Wataru, a first year, my position is middle blocker, it nice to meet you senpai”

“Akaashi Keiji, I’m the vice captain, and my position is setter” Akaashi still introduce himself

“Heyyy Kazumi-chan!!! As you already know, I’m Bokuto Koutaro, the captain and ace of the team, I’m really glad that your our manager now” Bokuto-senpai said with a big smile in his face

“Shirofuku Yukie, a third year, manager, welcome to the team”

“Suzumeda Kaori, also a third year and manager, nice to meet you “

The other members continued to introduce themselves.

“Okay, let’s start the practice match” Coach said while holding his whistle

“Kazumi-chan watch me!!!” Bokuto-senpai said while waving at me, and then he went inside the court.

_“I should really get used to this…”_

“Kazumi about your job as a manager, I guess… you should watch first the practice, and then try to observe them, I know that you’re quite intelligent like your father” the coach said who is currently beside me.

I nodded my head while looking at the court where the players are playing

“And… I’m going to let Yukie and Kaori to explain the things you should do” he added

The coach called the two, third-year managers of the team.

“Hi Kazumi-chan, uhm… can we call you that?” Yukie-senpai said to me

“Yes senpai”

“Being a manger can be tiresome… but you’ll get used to it” 

_“I hope so…”_

“What should I do? “ I asked

“Well, we helped in organizing the stuffs here , clean the gym, gives towel and water to the players, handling schedules, scouting teams, cooking for the team during training camp”

 _“What the hell… that’s too much”_ I paled after hearing that

They noticed my reaction and laughed

“You really don’t like moving around haha” Kaori-senpai said while patting my head

“Don’t worry too much, we’ll help you” Yukie-senpai said with a smile

“The coach would probably ask you to scout though; I heard that you’re pretty smart”

_“Scouting…shit”_

“Stop worrying Kazumi-chan, one of us would go with you, if the coach asks you to scout some teams” Kaori-said with a smile

“Thanks Kaori-senpai, Yukie-senpai” I said to them

“Well tomorrow, we can start guiding you properly” Yukie-senpai said

 _“……Wait… what? Tomorrow??”_ my face turned even paler

“ah… tomorrow?”

“Oh… we forgot to tell you that there are Saturday practices” Kaori-senpai informed me

I turned into a rock after hearing that.

“HEYYY HEYYY HEYY KAZUMI-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT” I heard Bokuto-senpai shouted my name, it seems that he just spiked, but I didn’t see that, I was too shocked.

“Kazumi-chan?” Yukie-senpai called

“Eh… Kazumi-chan, you look so pale are you alright” Kaori said while grabbing my shoulders

“Kazumi-chan’s not moving!!!” the third-year managers panicked

“Eh Kaori and Yukie, what did you do to Kazumi-chan !” Bokuto-senpai shouted while looking at our direction.

“We didn’t do anything!!” both of the managers yelled at Bokuto

_“what the hell…. SATURDAY PRACTICES???”_


End file.
